The Assassin's Temptation
by Papermoon71
Summary: It was a simple mission, get in kill the target, get out. That was all there was to it, but Shizuru Fujino never thought she would run into another assassin, who just killed her target before she could.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originaly, this was supposet to be a smut/one-shot. But I kinda got carried away and ended up with a smut fic with a plot. And this chapter doesn't have any action between the pairing...yet. Maybe next chapter would, I don't know. How much do you wanna beg? Lol. Anyways, I promise that next chap. would be longer than this and...if the mood serves me right, I'll get some Shiznat in it?**

**The Assassin's Temptation**

**Chapter 1 The Death Of The CEO**

It was dark out, the moon was glowing the sky was clear of any clouds. The lights of the big city was radiating the streets and the best part about it was...there was barely any people out tonight. It is monday, alot of people have work to do, people to see, places to go. And a family to take care of, this was a night where people don't have time to indulge in nightly activeties.

Well, for normal people that is. It was a night to do nothing, be at home and relax. But that didn't really matter now, she's here already for work. You may ask yourselves, who would work at such a late time in the night? This woman aparently. What is her work, you ask? Here is a brief dicreption.

Her office: any rooftop with a great view.

Her clients: various and anonymous.

Her boss: they said that information was classfied and restricted, but she didn't mind.

Her goal: Kill the target at all cost.

Her rule: never miss.

Her occupation: Elite Assassin

So avoiding the job would be pointless and she had nothing else to do. Just pray that it wont be too boring.

* * *

Static filled the silent night.

"Is the target on sight?...*static*"

A figure was taking refuge on a rooftop of a tall building. The figure could only be described as the silhouette of a woman, her long chestnut hair was flowing along with the cold breeze of the night, "Yes." was the reply, her voice was thick with Kyoto-ben, "Permition to shoot?" she asked politely but strongly.

She was standing tall, she was dressed in a black, tight fitting leather suit. She was holding up some binoculars over her eyes, watching said target that was at the opposite side of the one she was standing on. An office man, who was currently sitting behind a big desk. The window tookk half the wall, making him an easy target for her.

He has been promoted to CEO of the company, he was very happy by the looks of it. He was now one of the big boys, he was one of the top boss's. Really, a big office, a raise, a new cute secretary, and he was on top of the world!

"Permition granted..."

With that answer, she took the binaculors away from her face, revealing crimson eyes that were now shinning dangerously. She palced her gloved hand over her left ear, removing the ear pice she was currently using for comunacation. She reached for the sniper rifle that hunged over her shoulder, she examined the weapon for any deffects or errors. Which was impossible, since she was the one who assembled and armed it herself. The thought of her making such a simple and amature mistake made her smirk in the dark. She took a step closer to the edge of the rooftop, getting in a position to aim her target. She spied through the sniper scope, and sighed, "What a disappointment." she said, "And here I hoped for this to be fun." she sighed again dejectedly as she watched the new CEO put his feet up on top of the desk, getting himself comfortable. This was such a simple kill. It annoyed her a bit that THEY would waste an elite such as herself on a man who was foolish enough to steal money from the goverment. She shook her head slightly in disapproval, a foolish man indeed. Who in their right mind would steal from the goverment, and think that they wouldn't get caught? Such a stupid man, it was sad really. How people die and get themselves killed over stupidity such as this.

But as much as this was a "tear jerker", this was still boring like hell. Out of all the assassins they have in at their dissposel, why did it have to be her? They could have sent someone else...

She shrugged and steadied her aim, her finger was now firmly placed over the triger, "Kanin na." Of course saying sorry was pointless, but after so many kills, she had grown use to say sorry just before she killed someone. A shot to his head would be good, she smiled a little. _'Let's be original today, a shot to his jogular would kill him perfectly.'_ she thought to herself.

She slowly squeezes the triger...but...

She stopped. Someone entered the office, it seemed to be the secretary, she assumed. The CEO smiled brightly at her, she could see his lips moving. He was conversting with her. The assassin sighed in frustration, she wanted to end this quickly and go home to drink tea. What was the secretary doing there at 1:00 in the morning? She found herself thinking, she looked through the sniper scope. She couldn't see the secretary's face, since she had her back on her. Talking to her boss. All she could make out from her was her long midnight hair, very beautiful hair she mused.

But it was strange, the secretary had a very strong looking back. Proud even. Her keen assassin insticnt tells her that she exercises often, and by the way she was standing she had her arms crossed under chest. Giving her the idea thta she was annoyed for some reason. The CEO was still happily talking to her without a care in the world. He was eyeing her slowly from to top to bottom, she didn't need her assassin's instinct to tell her that he was interested in her. And it was clear that the secretary knows that, but was still annoyed. She soon found herself doing the same thing, from her raven hair, strong looking shoulders, her lower back, and finaly, her butt. _'A cute butt actually, hmm...'_ she shook her thoughts away, what was wrong with her? Was she that bored that she was checking a soon-to-be-dead-man's secretary out? How silly, she thought with an amused smile. But she had to admitt, the woman looked very attractive from the back. She was curious at what she would look like from the front.

He was still talking, she was getting impatient. Not just her apparently, she could see the secretary's foot tapping.

This was going to be a long night. She inwardly cursed.

**Inside the office...**

The new CEO was smilling from ear to ear, he couldn't believe his luck. His new cute, blazing hot secretary was in his office. He thought of it as fate and pressed his luck a bit more.

"So miss Natsumi..." he started, "Since your new to this company, and me, how about we go out sometime?" he asked, smugly in "Miss Natsumi" opinion. She had to hold back a groan of frustartion, really now, this was the worst idea she could have thought. But hey, it can't be helped. Besides, they told her it was a reckless plan. _'But its still an affective plan...'_ she smirked darkly.

The CEO didn't notice the change of expression, but he was a bit irked thta she didn't answer his invitation. "Look babe..." he said, her eyebrow twitched at the word 'babe', "I'll cut to the chase, you either go out with me, or I lower your weekly pay. Your choice."

Natsumi wanted to puke, this guy is an asshole. But she saw a chance, and she took it. But they weren't going out.

"As you wish boss." she replied without any emotion.

The CEO smiled in victory, he was sure lucky tonight. He looked over to the secretary and saw her turn off the light switch, they were both engulfed in darkness. He was confused at first, but then the confusion was soon replaced with emince pride and glory when he felt two slim arms rap around his neck. At first he thought that they were pretty strong for a good looking woman, he pushed that thought aside and leaned on his chair. He could feel the womans long soft hair brush his cheek. "I take it you don't want to go out?" he asked, with a smug tone. He was REAL lucky tonight.

"Why should you go out?" she asked, her voice was gruff, the tone in her voice made the man shiver for some reason, "Why would you go out?' she asked again, "Knowing that there are people out there. Bad people." was this chick paranoid? was his first thought. He felt her hold around his neck tighten, and before he knew it, she had his head in a strong choke hold. His eyes went wide with surprise. He tried to free himself, but she was stronger than him. He yelled and demanded to know what she was doing but she ignored him.

"Bad people who you owe lots of money to?" he raised an eyebrow in the dark, what was she talking about? The only people he would owe money too was...he froze for a moment.

He flinched, "Yakuza..."

She smirked, "Have a nice afterlife." she twisted his head with a loud crack. Snapping his neck without even trying, as if it was just a mere twig, killing him in an instant. She felt his body limp in her arms, she pushed him forward, landing his face on top of the desk. She sighed as se walked around it, and switched the lights back on. She looked back at the dead man, and then to her hands, her emerald eyes were filled with remorse and regrette. _'I hate killing people with my bare hands...'_ she thought, '_That is why a like guns better...' _was her last thought when she walked out the door.

**Back at the rooftop...**

She was still cursing her luck, was he trying to ask her out or something? Really, reject him already so she can kill him. But that thought died when she saw the secretary walk towards the light switch, _'Ara...she can't be really thinking of...' _she stopped tha thought when she saw the entire office room go black. _'Ara...this will be a VERY long night.'_ she felt a bit jealouse, a scum bag like him shouldn't have the pleasure having the cute butt secretary like this. He should have no one at all.

She sighed, a man could die happy she thought. But then curiosity got the best of her, she knew she had installed night vision on her sniper's scope. She pressed the small button on the side of her rifle, she was now seeing the office room in complete green. She was a bit surprised to see the raven haired secretary already looming around the man's shoulders, she still could not see her face. Her midnight hair was in the way. She was waitting for one of them to make a move, but she felt her eyes go wide in shock when she saw the man struggel in the woman's hold around his neck.

Her keen instinct kicked in again, she knew what that type of hold ment. She knew what was going to happen next. She inwardly flinched when she saw the effortless twist of the CEO's neck. She swore she heard the crack from here. She lowered her weapon from her crimson eye when she saw the secretary turn on the lights. She saw the way she looked at the now dead CEO, and to her hands.

When she saw an oppurtunity to see her face, she quickly looked through her sniper scope. Waitting to see the unknown killer's face, but was disappointed to see her strong back. She cursed under her breath when she saw her walk out the door.

What the hell just happened?

Did someone just kill off her target before she could?

Was she just out killed by a simple secretary?

No. She knew better, that was not a secretary. She knew she was more than that.

She flunged her rifle over her shoulder, ans placed he ear pice back in place.

"HQ, reporting back..." there was static for a moment, but was then replaced by an annoyed and slightly sly voice.

"What the hell do you want Fujino?"

She rolled her eyes at the voice, she knew who it was, "You know...it is not allowed to use our real names when we are in frquency, Yuuki." she said in a nutreul voice. "Where is the other agent that was briefing me on the target?" she asked/

"He took a coffe break..." Yuuki deadpanned, "Did you kill the target? I was a bit shocked that you took so long." she could hear her smirking.

"Don't tell me!" she gasped in mock shock, "The great, Fujino Shizuru, has failed her mission?" she was now cackling in Shizuru's ear piece.

"Actually..." she heard Yuuki stop laughing, "Yes and no." she opened a door that lead to a stair case.

"What is that supposet to mean?" She hear Shizuru sigh, which was a shock, she never does that. What the hell happen?

"The target is dead..." she trailed off.

"Then whats the problem, you killed the target." she said with an annoyed tone.

There was a pause.

"The target IS dead, right?" Yuuki asked, suddenly feeling a bit suspicious. "You killed him, right?"

"No, **I **did not." she walked down the stair case, her hand was holding the strap of her rifle, "Someone else did it."

"WHAT!" she yelled in Shizuru's ear piece, causing a loud shriek ring in her ear. "Fujino, are you sure?"

She winced quietly, "Yes, Im sure. I was there, I saw everything." she craddled her now ringing ear, "Please, do not yell again." Yuuki gave a weak sorry before she spoke again, "Who do think you was it?"

"I've been thinking..." she stopped and leaned on the stair's railling with her hip. "If I remember correctly, our target had dealings with various gang memeber's and other drug dealers..."

"You think it might be Yakuza?"

"Ara! Most likely, they seem to have a taste to send special assassins to do their dirty work nowadays." it just had to be Yakuza, what lowly street punk would know how to exacute someone like that without even trying?

"Want me to report this back to the bosses?"

"No." was her blunt reply. She pushed herself off the railling and continued to walk down the stairs. "Do not do that just yet."

"What are you up to?" she knew very well what she was up to. Shizuru just had her ego bruised, there was a reason she didn't want to report this. To Shizuru, its a real embarrassment to let some Yakuza thug kill her target before she could. She was being prideful, if she knew Shizuru well, she would say that she was going to look for this Yakuza assassin, and get some pay back.

"...sigh...your being reckless again, Fujino." but disspite her words she was smilling, she liked it when the composed and cool Fujino would go on a rampage like this. It was very entertaining.

Shizuru was on a new mission.

Find this unknown assassin.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So that's the end of chap. 1, on the next one they meet. Will Shizuru get her pay back? Or will it lead to other things, things she really didn't expect to end up doing? I'll leave it to your imagination. Was it good, bad? Epic fail? How about a review and you tell me what you think? I apologize for any mistakes in this fic.

**I hope you readers enjoyed it.**

**And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello people! Chapter numero dos! Okay, I sort of forgot to tell you readers that the characters are a bit OOC, if not a tad, or more than that... Anyways, thank you for reviewing and for reading, Im glad you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait. For those who are reading Demonic I am working on it, so...enjoy!

**Chapter 2 The Lucky Assassin**

**Somewhere in an old abandoned wharehouse...**

A raven haired woman went inside the wharehouse, one would think that no one has been inside for years since it looked pretty out of shape on the outside, but inside it looked like a celebrity's penthouse. They were paintings everywhere, the rugs were persian. The walls were painted green and white, but not only were paintings hanging from the walls, security cameras were installed at every angle in the room. Someone's paranoid. Black leather couches were everywhere, and each couch were seated several Yakuza men and women alike. Each of them with a unique tattoos that show their loyalty with their group and Yakuza lord, you could see that on everyones tattoo the kanjii for bond was on their tattoo.

They were all focused on the tall raven haired woman that walked passed them without sparing them a glance, her stride confident and strong, she ignored their awed expression they threw her way. It was hard not too look. Long sleeveless trench coat that was blue leather with a hood was zipped open revealing a black long sleeve V neck shirt that hugged her sides perfectly, a paw print was carved on her silver belt buckle, black baggy pants that were tucked in by leather combat boots. If you ask them, the sight was pretty damn awesome and hot, but she kept on ignoring them, none of them would dare make contact with the assassin, too scared to get shot by her pistols, or get sliced in half by her black steel katana that was hanging around her back. Although she did give a small nod to a busty orange haired girl who smiled at her warmly. "Hey, Mai." she greeted her. "How you've been?" she asked nonchantanly.

"Good," Mai said, "The boss has been waiting for you. You did finish off our target, right?" she asked.

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't be here. Why so surprised?"

Mai laughed nervously at the emerald eyed woman, "I was just a bit amazed that your inside job as a 'secretary' worked. It was real risky, you have to admit that...haha." she said, but she knew that it wasn't a problem for her friend, she knew that when it comes to these sort of jobs Natsuki would do it in perfection. "Anyways, Boss Kanzaki is waiting for you inside." she jestured to the big black doors at the end of the hall. Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the mention of their 'boss', she scoffed.

Mai shot her a warning look when she heard her scoff, "Don't over do it, Natuski. Don't anger him like last time. You were lucky Mikoto saved you before he could have sliced your tounge off with that long sword katana of his." (1)

"He would have never been able to in the first place." she remembered pretty well that Mikoto stopped him not to protect her, but to protect her brother from her.

"Still Natsuki...please, stay out of trouble." she pleaded as Natsuki walk away.

"Yeah, yeah..." she waved over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. _'crash' _As if to spite the busty girl she kicked the door open with force that both doors broke down, making Mai and the rest of the Yakuza stare at her retreating back with their mouthes hang open in astonishment. Who would kick down the very door of their bloodthirsty Yakuza lord like that? Natsuki does obviously.

Mai sighed in frustration as she ran her hand down her face annoyingly, "Your out of your freaking mind..." she mumbled.

A figure was sitting behind a large desk in hight leather chair, in the background you can see a huge aquarium with various types of Koy fishes swimming about. There were two very large men standing at either side of the doors where the assassin kicked them down. Their eyes bulged out from their sunglasses at the sight of the woman, they stared at the doors that were on the foor an then at their (most likely) angered boss.

The dark and handsome man with wavey black hair stared with wide enraged brown eyes at the bluenette, who walked over casualy and made herself comfortable on one of the leather seats infront of the desk he was sitting behind. Arms crossed and with her feet put up on the desk, she smirked tauntingly at him, "You were waiting for me? " amused emerald eyes meet still baffeled brown eyes, "I killed the man who owed you money, so...got anything else for me?" she asked. The Yakuza lord ordered one of his goons to fix the door, they followed orders like good obediant pin heads and did so. With the door fixed and closed, the man looked over at the still smirking Natsuki. He surpressed a growl and composed himself.

Reito Kanzaki, the new Yakuza lord that replaced the former one, Midori Sugiura. She disapeared a few months ago, they said she was dead. But Natsuki knew better, it was obvious that Reito tried to take over by force, causing Midori to go underground and lay low to stay alive, everyone knew that. But they were to afraid to speak up and defend their boss, they knew if they did, death would only follow. Natsuki would have done something about it, but she had other ways to bring him down.

"Kuga-san," he started, "Well done, your pay should be delivered to your home as we speak." he explained, "And no, there is nothing else I need for you to do."

Just as Natsuki was about to remove her feet off the desk, she a felt big strong hand grip her ankle, "But...there is one more thing." he added with a charming smile. Green eyes glared at him, she janked her feet away from Reito's grasp, which only caused him to chuckle.

"What do you want Kanzaki?" sha sat up straight, "Its pretty late, what could you possibly... want from me..." she trailed off when realization hit her. "You are out of your fucking mind if you think you can touch me!" she roared in his face as she stood up from her seat, her eye twitched when she saw that smug smile on his face.

"No man would be out of their mind to desire such a...beautiful thing." he hungrily eyed her form, "It will be worth your while," he added, "But I would say that Im doing you a favor..." he said. Natsuki slamned her hands flat on the desk and stared in his eyes strongly, "Listen to me VERY carefuly, Kanzaki." she paused, "You might as well go fuck yourself, cause my answer is _**NO**_, you prick!" she sneered, she then smirked in victory when she saw him frown. _'Rejection's a bitch.'_ she turned on her heels and walked out the door(without kicking it down) Leaving a fuming Kanzaki with his bitter thoughts, _'I'll make you pay for this, Kuga. I have had enough with you, don't think that I don't know that you've searching for Midori.'_ he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number, he patiently waited for someone to pick up, "Marguerite!" he exclaimed happily, "I have a job for you..." he smiled darkly.

* * *

Mai was outside of the warehouse, but she wasn't alone, She was happily chatting with a short black haired girl with spickey braids. Who was carrying a large sword on her small back. don't let the school uniform fool you, she is the most deadly swords fighter in their group (next to Natsuki, of course) But still, no matter how young you see the girl, she is a very strong opponent. That is why she was Reito's private bodyguard. Natsuki soon walked out and found the two of them, she smiled when she saw cat like eyes shine with glee at her presences, "Natsuki!" the 13 yearold beamed, Natsuki offered a small smile as she patted the girl in the head, "What's up Mikoto? How's school?" she asked.

"Great! Mai said that if I get good grades I'll have Mai's ramen more often!" she almost drooled at the thought.

The bluenette chuckled, "Are you getting good grades?" she asked teasingly.

Mikoto shot her a serious look, "Yes I am!" she gave a firm nod.

Mai scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Hehe...we were wondering if you wanted to come over my place for something to eat." she said, "I know its pretty late, but aren't you hungry after tonight." she was worried that Natsuki hasn't been eating well lately, not cause of the overwhelming 'kill jobs' Kanzaki was giving her, but the none stop search for their beloved boss, Midori.

Natsuki smiled warmly at her friends offer, but nonetheless she shook her head, "Sorry Mai, you know the drill. Can't stop the search, besides...Im scared Mikoto might want a sword fight over the last bit of ramen." she grinn when she saw cat eyes burn with determination.

"And you won't get it, Natsuki!" she exclaimed with a fist pump. "Not even if you tried..." she added quietly, but Natsuki heard her clearly. She raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" she asked, which caused Mikoto to hide behind the busty girl, "No! I was just kiding, you know that!" she said with a nervouse smile, she knew Natsuki could snap her like a twig without even trying.

Mai and Natsuki laughed at the slightly terified pre-teen, "Well, I got to go. I'll see you two around." she waved over her shoulder as she made her way to the sidewalk where her Ducati was waiting.

* * *

**Two days later, somewhere in the streets 12:00 AM ...**

Two days.

Two days have passed and still no leads on the Yakuza assassin.

Shizuru was walking around the streets in her civilian clothes, a simple red long sleeved shirt, some jeans and a black cout over her shirt. Tonight is a cold night, even colder when you have someone in mind to kill. She sighed she's been walking aroun for 20 minutes now in search of the cute butt fake secretary "Yuuki-han..." she raised her hand over her ear piece, there was static, "What do you want..." she smiled when she heard a mumble 'You suck...' on the other line, she knew that Nao was annoyed at her for keeping her up and working on her night off. But really, it wasn't her fault, she asked if she wanted to help.

"Did you get a lead on the secretary?" she asked politely.

She heard a groan, "Your out of luck, Fujino." she sighed, "We got info on a Natsumi Kuchiki, but it turns out our little Yakuza Assassin used some dead brode's ID. So we got no fucking idea who this chick is."

Dead end.

"Oi, Fujino. Give it a break already! Its twelve in the fucking morning, even you need some sleep." Nao said, hiding her concern for the chestnut haired girl behind her annoyed tone. She was actually starting to think that Shizuru was getting obssesed in finding this other assassin, it was getting annoying too. She should be at a party right now getting shitfaced, but no! She was here chasing a ghost that was obviously good at hiding. "There's no way your gonna find her...just let it go."

Shizuru was starting to get impatient, "Are you certain that there is not one clue to lead on?" she asked bitting her lip, she really doesn't want to give up the search. "There has to be some sort of a slip up she must have made." she reasoned, there was no such thing as the perfect crime. Well, it would have been perfect if Shizuru hadn't seen her. She smirked at that thought, "Yuuki-han, theres has to be something. Any...thing...?" she trailed off as she saw a streak of blue rush pass her in a split second, "Ara?" she blinked, she looked ahead and found a woman running, her long midnight hair flowed behind her gracefuly. Shizuru's eyes went wide with surprise as she witnessed the strong lean back jump over a building's wall, almost flew over it. _'Ara...I know that cute butt.' _she thought as she gazed at the figure's ass, _'Its you...what are the odds!'_

The bluenette landed on the edge of the wall with easy balance, she stood there for a brief moment but stopped when she felt a pair of eyes burning holes into her back. She casualy looked over her shoulder to find an awed crimson eyed beauty staring at her with burning intent, she raised an eyebrow at her, _'Whoa...what's a beautiful woman like her doing here so late at night?'_ she thought as she discreatly eyed the other woman from top to bottom, but then she shrugged, _'Whatever.'_ now was not the time to play player tonight, she needs to keep running. She may have lost them, but they could be still tailling.

"Oi, Fujino! Are you still there?"

"Yuuki-han, I'll call you later..."

"Fuck you! Im going to the party! Get someone else to play detective with you. You tea drinking bit-!" she was cut off by static. She wasn't good at being one anyways.

Just as she was about to jump off on to the other side of the wall, "Ara, Stranger-han!" came a honey toned kyoto-ben, the emerald eyed woman turned around slowly, when she faced the chesnut haired woman completely, she rolled her eyes, "What do you wa-!" the thunderous sound of a gun shot echoed through the dark lonely street, the bluenette stayed frozen in place as she looked down at crimson pools with wide eyed emeralds There was a brief pause, but to Natsuki it was an eternity. Her eyes were dragged down from crimson eyes to the gun that she was aiming at her with, the barrel was still smoking.

"Ara...I missed." as if it heard her, Natsuki's left cheek started to bleed, "Or maybe not." she said with a sly grin. Natsuki inwardly hissed in pain, and fought off the urge to cup her stinging cheek. _'The bullet must have grazed it...shit!' _"What the hell? What's your problem?" she glared down at the smirking Shizuru. Was she one of Tomoe's lackies? Damn! She still can't believe that fucker Reito would send that mental freak after her, she has been running and fighting off that crazy girl and her followers all night. She was starting to get tired, and now this good looking woman was about to shoot her dead.

"Ara, you are..." crimson eyes bored themselves into enraged emeralds.

"Oh really?" she scoffed as she crossed her arms,"Look I don't care how much that crazy bitch paid you to capture me, but Im not about to go easy on you just cause you have a pretty face." she smirked in victory when she saw a small blush appeared on the other womans face. It was kinda cute, she mused. Maybe she can have some fun with this one for a bit, she could be better than the other punks who work for Tomoe or worse Kanzaki. Shizuru thought for a moment what the fake secretary was talking about, _'Capture? So Im not the only one after her? Hmm...she's gotten popular.'_ if someone was after her aswell, then she should rap this up quickly. This is her fight, she wasn't going to let anyone else get what belongs to her. The bluenette's head on a silver plate.

She shook off the blush on her face, "Ara ara, such a cocky girl. But the same goes for you, I will not hold back either." she stated as she aimed at her, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the other assassin wobble.

_'Damn!' _she cursed as she felt her vision starting to blur, she clutched her side. It was bleeding, she lost alot of blood..._ 'That bitch got me good...fuck!' _

-Flasback-

She was searching all around the city, but still no sign of that drunkard Midori. She was riding her midnight colored Ducati around, her emerald eyes were concealed behind the black visor of her helmet. _'Where are you? Its like you don't want to be found...Midori.'_

She remembered her boss, how she would always tell her that she was getting tired of this whole Yakuza crap. So that was why she would always make her group hold back on the whole, 'leathle evil ruthless' Yakuza image. Midori would always give out orders to steal drug money from their own clients and put them to better use, giving it to the people that needed it the most. And for her kind actions, everyone loved her, respected and were loyal. But there was always one person who would come along and decided to be a super asshole (Kanzaki Reito) and think that she was weak, that she was putting the Yakuza to waste. That she needed to be replaced by someone more capable of putting the power of the Yakuza to better use. _'Kanzaki...if I find her dead, I swear your going suffer the worst death you could ever imagen...' _but she knows that she is still alive, she can't believe what that prick says. Midori's alive...she was going to find her, no matter what.

To busy with her thoughts, she failed to notice that a green ninja 900 was following her.

The biker drove down a street where her apartment was located, she was exausted. Maybe tomorrow she could start another search again. As she parked her bike on sidewalk, she felt as if she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder, but saw no one, _'Hmm, I swear I felt someone...'_ she shrugged, just as she was about to take off her helmet she looked ahead and saw the black ninja 900 that was following was right in front of her, "What the-" she froze when the unknown rider raised a gun to her head, in a second the gun shot was heard. A clear shot to the assassin's head.

Natsuki fell off her bike and hit her back hard on the concrete ground, the ninja 900 went to a halt. The rider pulled off the black helmet, revealing short teal hair and cold grey eyes. "Well well well, the great Silver Wolf is down for the count." she tauntingly said, as she got off the bike, "And here I expected to see some real action out of you." she walked towards the fallen assassin, she bent down next to the body. Her eyes went wide when she was hit by a gloved fist, "Aargh!" she fell back, clutching her bleeding lip.

She watched the fallen assassin araise like the undead, "What the fuck?" she was now looking up at the raven haired Yakuza taking off the helmet, "Tomoe Marguerite." came the husky voice in a sneer. "If your wondering why I don't have a hole in my head," she pointed at her forhead, "Its called bulletproof." she smirked down at her as she threw the bulletproof helmet over her shoulder.

"Heh, sheep shot." she licked her bloody lip as she stood up, "But Im impressed, too bad I have to kill you." she drew out her gun again, "Any last words?" Natsuki stood her ground

"Yeah...who sent you?" she asked.

Tomoe stared at her with a blank, "Reito Kanzaki."

That son of a bitch, he sent the nut head to kill her? "Why?" she asked in confusion.

Tomoe gave her a dull expression, "Something about you being useless to the Yakuza, needed to be disposed of. That you were a weakling." she explained with a shrugg, "But in my opinion, I would say that he feels threaten by you. You are a very skilled assassin 'Silver Wolf.' He has the right to feel fear towards you."

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk, she was feared by him. Well then, that seems funny. Not too long ago the idiot wanted to sleep with her, how did he know she wouldn't stab him in the back while asleep, _'Unless he was thinking of doing it first...that bastered thought that I would take the bait? I rather die first than to let that scumbag touch me.'_ She sighed, "I guess you wouldn't give me a break would you?" she asked sheepishly as she took a step back.

"No. Im getting lots of money for your head, Silver Wolf." she took a step foward, and smiled, "Its not everyday you have the pleasure of killing a well known Yakuza assassin like yourself, so a 'break' would be out of the question."

Natsuki's eyes flashed dangerously, "Is that so?" this girl really thinks she could take her?

In flash Tomoes face was on the concrete ground, her arms were behind her back. By one hand Natsuki went through her pockets and found what she was looking for. "Ah! Get off me!" she heard a soft clicking sound, and the cold steel tighten on her wrists. She has been handcuffed.

With satisfied sigh the raven haired assassin stood up, "Look crazy, I'll give YOU a break. Forget about the money Kanzaki offered you, its not worth it if your dead." She had enough of this yakuza crap, she really wasn't in the mood to kill tonight. "Walk away, and forget it." she was about to leave when she heard a growl.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she stood and faced the her back, "This isn't over!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she turned around, seriously this girl doesn't get it. She could really kill her, "Look you green haired freak, give it a rest!"

Tomoe laughed at her, "Yes, I'll put you to rest alright!" she exclaimed as she stumped on her right leather boot, when she did, a hiden knife revealed itself from the tip of the boot. She charged at Natsuki with a powerful side kick, her speed was in-human almost.

She had no time to dodge it, it hit her side. Hard.

-Flashback End-

* * *

Natsuki raised her hand, and frowned when it was painted with blood. "T-that can't be good." she slurrd. She can't take it anymore, she has reached her limit.

Shizuru was stunned at the sight of the assassin fall off the wall, _'Ara...this can't be right.'_ she flinched when her body made contact with ground. She knew that must have hurt, she was pretty high up. But the bluenette didn't feel the impact, she passed out before she hit the ground. Shizuru walked over to the fallen assassin slowly, not taking her aim away for a second.

She looked down at her, and sighed. Yep, she was out like a light.

"Well, this was really un-expecting." she relaxed her aim, this was just great. Here she was, waiting for a good fight, and her opponent passes out.

She bent down to examine her face, she was beautiful. _'Ara, I was right. She is breath taking...'_ There was no harm in admirering your opponent, was her thought as she looked at her face closely. White soft skin, not a blimish in sight, pink pouty lips, cute small nose, and cute crease. The crease was proof of her discomfort, she groaned, "Uhhn..." she started to cough, she saw her hold her left side.

Shizuru was thinking of what to do, _'Ara, she is really injured...'_ she was starting to feel guilty, she can't fight her like this. She wasn't sure what to do, she could leave her here to die and the problem was solved. Easy revenge!

"...arghh..." she looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "...Aly..." was the faint whisper.

Shizuru soften her gaze at her, _'Aly? Hmm...'_ she really was having trouble in figuring out what to do with her. But she knew one thing for sure, she can't leave her to die like this. It wasn't fair, and most importantly, it wasn't her style nor the honorable thing to do. She isn't THAT cold hearted.

All those years of working for the FBI was really starting to get to her.

"Taking you to the hospital would not be a very good idea, they will start asking questions." she thought out loud, it wouldn't be difficult to take care of her wounds herself, she was certifeid in medical class back when she was a rookie. She could be able to handle it...

With a bit of reluctance she decided to take the other assassin to her apartment. _'Ara you are lucky one Yakuza...'_

* * *

She really was out of her mind, her she is holding up the bluenette against the elovater wall. She regrettes renting an apartment on the 45th floor. She was pretty heavy, she did not get why, the woman is pretty fit. She could tell cause she had her arms around her sides, she could tell that she was very athelitic, _'My instincts were right...she is toned.'_ of course she was, she was built to kill just like she was.

_'She's bleeding alot...I need to close her wound quickly.' _Her prayers were answered with a ding, signaling their arrivel. She braced herself with one hand on the wall, she was practicly pressing her body agaisnt her, but she was only doing to hold their balance. The doors slid open, and with gained strength she pulled the others arm around her shoulder and dragged her on her feet to her apartment. She was glad that hallways were empty, it was pretty late nobody would be walking around here at night.

Or so she thought...

Some random door opened and she frozed in place as she gave a side glance to the man walkig out of the door. He was barefeet, zipper was completely open, shirtless, and..._'Ara ara, are those love bites I see?'_

The not so very bad looking man was franticly fumbling for words on his cellphone, it appeared he was having a chat with someone, "Honey! Yes, I know its pretty late. But they kept me at the office all night, I couldn't get a break!" there was a pause, "I know right! My boss is an asshole! Yes...I'll be there...Im on my way home...yes love you too...bye!" he flipped his phone closed with a tired sigh and turned to see a very much bloody good looking woman, being carried around by another hot looking woman. They both blinked at each other for a few moments, a brief awkward silence.

Shizuru cleared her throat, "Ara, I won't tell if you don't tell?" she asked.

The business man, Shizuru dedused, stared at her with a blank expression. Honestly he wasn't thinking straight, he was maybe imagening things, maybe it was the wine he dranked? So with that 'logical' thought he shrugged, "Okay, deal." picked up his shoes and shirt and walked down the hall, leaving Shizuru dumbfounded.

"What is the world coming to?" she shook her head as she dragged the bluenette to her apartment door. With impossible grace, she took out her keys from her back pocket and skillfuly opened the door. (I bet she could have locked picked it too, if she wanted, but since there was no one here to show off to, she decided to let it pass.) The apartment was very decent, some cool decorations, very in style, a plasma in the living room. A very nice view of the city from the widow that took half of the wall in the room, it seemed it lead to the balcony, It was a pretty luxurious place. She would have a bigger place to live in, but she did not want to get any attention with her money. Besides, she doesn't like to burn that much money. (2)

She kicked the door closed and dragged the other woman to her bedroom, where she carefuly laid her on the bed. She sighed, "Well...need take off you clothes." she said to hersefl, but first she needed to get the medical supply she has hidden in the Kitchen. An hour later after cleaning, sowing and bandaging her wound, she was releaved to find that whatever weapon they used on her did not hit any organs, it was a clean stab. Hard and painful stab, but still clean.

Just as she was putting away the medical kit back in the kitchen, a faint sound was coming from her room. There was no way that the yakuza was awake, she was out cold. And if she was she wouldn't be ringing.

She made her way to the bedroom, and she was sure that there was a ringing sound coming from the bluenette. It was a phone, she assumed, so she went through the others pockets and fished out a small blue cell phone. Shizuru was tempted to pick up, but she was being paranoid. What if it was her yakuza friends? But she wasn't so sure anymore when she saw the caller ID, "Alyssa..." she said out loud, "Alyssa...Aly?" she asked to the knocked out assassin, "Your girlfriend I assume?" not really expecting an answer she shrugged, but curiosity got the best of her again, she couldn't help it. She answered the call.

She heard a small yawn, and a gruggy, "Ki-chan?"

Ki-chan mouthed Shizuru in confusion, "What happened? You didn't call me to say goodnight like you always do!" came a whine. This sounded like a little girl,

Shizuru stood there dumbstruck not really sure what to say, "Ara?"

"Helloo, who are you?" was the innocent question.

"...I am...Ki-chan's friend." she replied politely, "Can I speak with her?"

Shizuru paused, "Im sorry, she is very much asleep right now..."

"Really? Oh..."

Noticing the disappointed 'oh' she held back an 'awww', she can tell that she was pouting on the phone, "Alyssa-chan, why don't you go back to sleep? When Ki-chan wakes up, I'll tell her you called, okay?" she said cheerily.

She heard the girl giggle a bit, "You shouldn't call oneechan, Ki-chan. She can get real mad at you for that, she only lets me call her that!"

Oneechan...

Shizuru smiled, "Ara? And what should I call her then?" she asked playfuly, maybe she could get some info out of her?

"Why are you asking me, don't you know?" was the blunt question. Okay, maybe the little girl isn't so naive. "I've heard most of Ki-chan's weird friends call her 'Silver Wolf.'"

Silver Wolf? she mused, _'Ara, where have I heard that before...'_

"What do her close friends call her?" she asked deep in thought.

"Natsuki."

Pretty name, she looked down at the now bandaged assassin, "Please..." came the shy voice,

"Whoever you are, don't hurt her."

Shizuru's heart stopped at what she heard, "Hurt her?' she asked, _'Not so very naive...'_

"I know oneechan has bad people after her..." thats right, someone else was after the midnight breauty not just her. "Are you one of those bad people?" was the meek question, Shizuru felt her heart sank at the fragile voice.

Damnit, "No...Im not, Im helping her." she inwardly sighed in defeat, she was really feeling guilty now.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." she held a small smile, "So don't worry...your oneechan is safe."

"Thank you." she hanged up.

Shizur pinched the bridge of her nose, "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked the sleeping assassin. She gazed at the large tattoo that took her shoulder and half her arm, it was a very unigue tattoo, a wolf that laid on her arm with various deffirent plants and cloud like smoke that sorounded it. The colors were strange, a silvery white, the sorruondings were colored in various shades of green,black, blue, and grey. It was very beautiful, she noticed the kanji for bond was on her collar bone near the tattoo. Someones loyal to her group...

"What a night..." she sat on a chair close to the bed, watching the raise and fall of her chest (she was still wearing a bra and pants.)

"Ara...you are VERY lucky." she felt her eye lids getting heavy, and soon sleep over came her.

* * *

(1) I sort of thought about Sephiroth when I wrote that...

(2) I assume that assassins make lots of mula, they don't? Will in my fanfic they do so HAH!

**A/N: **I know what your thinking, where is the 'action' at? Umm...yeah, I sort wanted to hold that for chapter 3. So please be patient with me on that, I promise some shiznat will be in it. And more...much more, hehe. And y deepest apology for any mistakes here, I really need a beta... Oh, and hear is some info on the characters age:

Shizuru: 23

Natsuki: 24

Nao: 23

Tomoe: 21

Reito: 26

Mai: 22

Mikoto: 13

Alyssa: 6

Midori: 26

An early Happy new years for all of you! (Im so getting drun-I mean have fun!)

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Next on: The Assassin's Temptation...**

_'What are you doing? Stop her!'_ she screamed in her mind as she bit her bottom lip.

Just as the bluenette was about to unzip her pants, she heard a faint clicking sound (an all way too familiar clicking sound that every killer knows) she felt cold steel press against her temple, she slowy pulled back and now a gun was being held hard against her forhead. Dark crimson eyes were now glaring at her.

"Get...off me." came the breathy kyoto-ben in warning she gave the emerald eyed assassin.

Natsuki backed away from between the other womans legs laughing, "Haha! Im sorry! Was I being too forceful?" she taunted with a wolfish grin.


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

**A/N**: ...I know, you all hate me for keeping all of your readers waiting. And that there is no excuse for keeping you all waiting for such a long time, other than writer's block. But! To make it up to all of you, I made this chapter long! :D Sweet right? Anyways, this is pretty AU as you can see, obviously, and also the characters are a bit OOC, if not a lot. And sorry for any errors here, I still haven't contacted the ONE person who have offered themselves to be my Beta. Yes, I know I'm lame Dx But whatever haha

I would say this Chapter IS pretty long, so I had to cut it into two parts. And trust me when I say this...it gets a whole lot better in part II of 'The Temptation' so if you were all expecting the small preview I left back in Chapter 2, it's not on this part *laughs evilly* Yeah, it's on part II. Sorry!

Please enjoy! *runs away*

**Chapter 3 The Temptation**

**Part I**

8:30 in the morning.

Shizuru woke up, feeling the sunlight peeking through the curtains, she sat up straight and stifled a yawn, her back and neck were stiff and sore, sleeping in the chair was a bad idea. Sleepy crimson eyes glanced over to the still sleeping bluenette, she half smiled at the yakuza. 'She looks peaceful enough...' Yeah right, who was she kidding? The sight was pretty darnn cute, she could hear light snoring from the slow and steady breathing, and the drool that was at the corner of her mouth. Yes, it was very cute.

She got up from the chair and leaned down over the bluenette, almost half hovering over her and laid her hand gently on the others forehead, checking if she had a fever. She sighed quietly in relief when she felt the fairly cool skin make contact with her hand, no fever means no infection. Danger has been avoided.

Shizuru didn't know what she was doing at the moment or why, but she just slid her hand down to the side of the bluenette's face, stroking her cheek lightly, such soft and smooth skin, she was almost afraid that it could bruise of how delicate it felt against her hand. She frowned deeply when she traced the small cut on the other's cheek, did she do that? Well, she was quite surprised that the bullet only grazed it, just a flesh wound. Nothing to get upset about. Her hand went from her cheek to her hair, playing with it with her fingers, feeling the soft midnight hair slide off her hand like silk, she could smell the faint scent of what she could identify as green apples.

She stopped herself when she felt herself lean forward and breathe in the scent more, 'What am I doing? I was taught to respect and not disturb someone else's personal space, even more when the person is asleep.' she scolded herself for her strange actions.

The brunette backed away from the still asleep assassin, ignoring the heat that was rising in her face, she was sure that it was the warm sun that made her face heat up, she was sure that she was not blushing (But she was) Shizuru Fujino does not blush, sure she was a bit embarrassed of her weird behavior, but she does not blush over those silly things. She massaged the back of her neck in discomfort, feeling the stiffness there as well as in her back, she needed to loosen up her muscles.

She needed a hot shower.

Shizuru begins walking over to where the bathroom led, not really caring to close the door behind her. The bluenette was asleep, right? She did lose a lot of blood, it could take her hours, maybe even a day or two for her to wake up and recover. Plus she wasn't use to having the bathroom door closed, or any door for that matter, she had always lived alone, and never had anyone over, she was use to it. She pushed the shower curtains out of the way to reach down and turn the tap on with a small squeak, she sighed in content at the feeling of warm water touching her hand.

Backing away from the shower she started to undress.

Natsuki stirred slightly in her sleep, she was having a strange dream and felt a comforting presence in it. She felt hands touching and caressing her face, ghost like fingers tangling themselves playfully in her hair, it was quite a relaxing feeling. But then she woke up to the faint sound of running water.

Slowly the assassin opened her eyes, only to shut them closed again, the sunlight in the room was so irritating, 'Ugh...Why is it so bright in here? Someone close the curtains.' she furrowed her eyebrows when she felt the bed sheets, they were cotton, and smelled good, like Jasmine and... tea? She re-opened her eyes again, squinting them to focus her blurry eye sight. Looking to her right, the first thing she saw was her katana leaning on the wall where the window was, and the damn sunlight was shining through.

'Where am I?' she winced a bit when she tried to sit up. It felt like she had been run overrun by a truck. Her body was sore, and the stab wound wasn't helping. Moving seemed to be a bad idea at the moment. So she laid there in bed, gazing at the white ceiling, thinking, trying to remember what happened last night. 'Let's see, I was searching for Midori, went home, Kanzaki sent Tomoe to kill me, she stabbed me, I escaped... Then what..?' she was surprised to see that her injury was bandaged expertly, and could feel the stitches that closed the wound. She doesn't remember how she got here, and was doubting that she did this herself, she was pretty clumsy and useless with a medical kit in her hands. Someone else must of did it. 'But who..?' and then there was that other nagging thought, she knows that Tomoe wasn't the only one trying to kill her that night, but all she could gather was Kyoto-ben and a gun. The yakuza couldn't even remember what the gunner looked like, but right now there are other things to worry about.

Like... whose apartment is this?

The shower... she heard a shower running, that was what woke her up. Turning her head to the direction of where the sound was coming from, she felt her eyes widen at what she saw.

There was someone in the bathroom, undressing...

"Holy..." her words died in her now dry throat when she saw the woman taking off her red long sleeved shirt off, her back was turned to her, so she couldn't see her face, all she could see was her light brown hair, a red lace bra, creamy smooth skin of her bare back, and tight fitting jeans that hugged her hips and long legs perfectly, her gaze landed at the now discarded shirt that laid on the floor. Where the hell was she? A thousand illogical thoughts were swimming in her head, and only one seemed to be a more reasonable explanation.

Had she died?

Who was that? An angel that came for her? Was she finally dead? Did she come for her soul and take her to hell for all the sins she had committed? All those people she had killed? They were all bad people, people who had done much worse crimes than kill, but she had taken many lives, it doesn't matter who she killed, taking a life was still a sinful crime in her point of view, so she would not be surprised if she was going to hell, hand in hand by this beautiful angel of death that was now slowly exposing herself before her.

When did she believe in sins..?

Her delusional thoughts were cut off when she saw slender fingers reach back an unclasped the bra, she felt her heart come to a stop when she saw the tasteful lingerie hit the white tiles of the bathroom floor. 'This isn't right... I shouldn't be watching...' she didn't get how she was now sitting up right at the edge of the bed, staring intensely at the bare back that faced her. If she wasn't dead, then she was dying now, dying of slow and burning lust that was building up within her, such a beautiful back, she hasn't even seen the front, she was dying to know how she looked like from the front. But just watching her like this, it was enough... enough to make her want and desire. She wondered how her reaction would be if the chestnut haired woman would turn around and found her leering over her perfect form with a lusty, carnal gaze.

The blunette didn't notice she was gripping at the bed sheets till her knuckles were turning white, digging her nails into her palms even, she was trying so hard not to jump from bed and attack the goddess before her, but such a thought was blasphemy to her. Who would disturb this hypnotic action? Who would dare break this perfectly sensual reverie she was drowning herself in? She held her breath when she saw the goddess' hands reach for what she assumed was the button and zipper of the angel's jeans, she hadn't noticed that her body was now moving on its own, she was now standing, and she did not register the two large steps she took forwards.

Her mind was screaming to look away, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, who the fuck would look away? She was afraid if she'd looked away, this sensual angel of death would disappear, leaving her behind in this cursed world of the living. Leaving her without a touch, a taste, her heart was beating loudly in her ears, her arms and her hands, all the way to her fingertips were aching with strange sensation. A new need she had not felt in a long time, or maybe perhaps never felt before at all. A new drug, a new type of pleasurable ecstasy she had yet to encounter. She can't seem to hold it back anymore, she wants to see her completely, she wants to see death's face. 'Man, I am losing it. Angel of death? I must've hit my head real hard.' head injury or not, this was how she saw things at the moment, this could be the only time where she could think of death as something beautiful, something worth to die for. To make more matters worse, her body had gone against her.

She was now standing right inside at the door's frame.

So close.

So very close.

Shizuru was completely aware of the blunette watching her, long ago had she noticed her.

She felt the pair of eyes burning a strange sensation onto her back, it burns strangely good and sent shivers down her spine. A feeling she had not felt in a long time, or maybe never felt before. She was wondering why she didn't feel bothered that she was being watched while undressing, maybe she didn't care?

Was it the way she was looking at her? Or the fact that they were both women? That there was no reason in feeling any type of discomfort, or maybe... maybe she just liked being watched by the yakuza assassin. She wondered if she would feel like that if the bluenette touched her. 'ARA... Bad thoughts go away! What has gotten into me?' she was beating herself up mentally.

She couldn't possibly like that, could she? Suddenly feeling another shiver run down her spine, she assumed it was because she was cold, it wasn't because of the thought of the bluenette touching her that made her shiver in secretive pleasantry.

No, not at all.

Never.

She wrapped her arms around her form, hugging herself, rubbing her sides to control the 'cold' induced shivers, hoping that they would stop. She needed to compose herself quickly, she had a feeling that the yakuza would pounce at her any second now. Maybe a tease could help her? No, bad idea. What if it sets her off? 'I'm running out of options.' She thought grimly.

Natsuki felt as if she was being taunted by the way the brunette was rubbing her sides like that, taunting her because she couldn't touch that flawless skin. She then realized that the angel of death and sensuality was shivering, 'Is she cold?' she wondered.

She was tempted in getting closer to the angel and wrap her arms around her, to be the source of heat she needed to keep herself warm with. Natsuki knew that she could keep her warm, because her blood has been boiling within her veins since she had woken up. Yep, she could keep her REAL warm.

Kami-sama knows that she was painfully trying not to lose herself in temptation, she didn't want to! (okay that was a major lie) She can't though!

But gods! How long could she keep this up?

Suddenly coming to her senses, Natsuki blinked away the haze of lust that was blinding her judgment, she nearly yelped when she saw the chestnut haired girl turn slightly to look over her shoulder. The bluenette stood there frozen, stunned when she saw those blood red eyes pierce though her being.

"Uh..." was the intellectual thing that she uttered, she knew that her face must be horribly flushed right now. Caught in the act, yes, she was busted. She didn't feel like she was in trouble for some reason she can't explain. But feeling like a perverted old man all of sudden made her feel a bit ashamed, and embarrassed.

Shizuru slowly turned around moving her arms to cover her breasts, covering them so the other would not see, and faced the bluenette with a straight and serious face. Keep yourself composed, she thought to herself, don't let her know that you're not bothered with her watching. Yes, she admits it, she wasn't bothered at all, in fact she liked it how the raven haired woman was looking at her. And for that she had come to a conclusion: She has completely lost her mind.

She smirked a bit when she saw a small shade of red grace the bluenette's cheeks when she had turned to face her, well someone is embarrassed, and that blush was quite amusing. She wondered if she could make her blush more, 'Let's see if I can.'

"Are you enjoying yourself? It seems that spying on someone who's undressing get's you off..?" she bit her lip to hold back a laugh when the bluenette turned her head to the side with her eyes shut, oh she was beet red now. 'Ara... How entertaining this could be! Fufufu...' She thought, that wasn't even a real tease, she barely tried!

"I'm sorry!" The yakuza exclaimed in panic, she can't believe she had been watching her like a hungry vulture! She kept her eyes shut, determined not to look.

"Fufu... It's alright, just don't do it again." she turned her back on the bluenette and resumed where she left off, she slowly unbutton her jeans.

If Natsuki had a pair of wolf ears they would have twitched at the sound of a zipper being zipped open. Her heart rate sky rocketed, she could hear the fabric shuffling. 'Curse my sensitive hearing! Don't look!' She ordered herself.

Shizuru stepped out of her pants, kicking them aside, she was now only in her red lace panties, she looked over her shoulder once again to see Natsuki having an internal battle. 'Trying very hard not to look I see...' as much fun as it is to see the bluenette suffer she really wanted to take a shower.

She closed in on the flustered woman, just one step away from her and could feel the warmth coming off the yakuza. She leaned over to her ear, "Ara, no peeking..." was what she whispered to the other assassin, her breath tickling the other's ear, she smiled when she saw the bluenette shiver. "Na-tsu-ki." she chanted her name suggestively, swiftly turning her around and gently pushing her out the door.

SLAM!

She shut the door closed firmly.

Natsuki was now facing the closed door that led to the bathroom, eyes wide open in shock. She knows her name? How the hell? Natsuki sat herself at the edge of the bed, emerald eyes staring intensely at the door, not because she really wanted to be inside, but because she was trying to figure out who this seductive woman could be. She had just replayed the words the brunette had said...in a sexy Kyoto accent.

Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki smirked to herself in realization.

'So you're the one that almost shot me...' That's just great. Sighing she looked over her shoulder to where her Katana was. Was she really gonna have to kill the Kyoto born? She is starting to get tired of killing.

But she was still confused. If she tried to kill her last night, then why was the assassin at her apartment, in her bed, with her stab wound taken care of? Why not kill her when she had the chance, why is she helping her? 'And why did she almost give me a free show?' She felt her face heat up slightly as the image of a red lacy bra slipped out of those slender fingers.

"She's just playing with you..." she told herself as she stood up and grabbed her sword. She sighed again when she was now standing in front of the door, pondering if she should kill her or not. She would probably die of a nose bleed before she could even raise her sword, the mental picture seemed amusingly pathetic, the woman is showering right now.

She sat herself back down on the bed again, "To kill...or not to kill, that is the bloody question." she pondered out loud. She snickered at herself. Since when was she so poetic? 'Gods I'm a retard.'

She stared down at the sword that sat in her lap, 'What should I do?' She knows what she must do, why was she questioning herself so much? Just kill her!

The door opened, Natsuki could feel the steam escaping out of the room. She gazed up at the brunette who was wearing nothing but a very short towel, her skin still moist from the shower, her chestnut hair damp and sticking to her face. Natsuki felt that familiar heat building up within her again.

Shizuru threaded her fingers through her wet hair, eying the sword that laid on the bluenette's lap, "What is Natsuki going to do with that?" she asked, her trigger finger twitching suddenly. 'Ara... She is not planning on-!' her thoughts were cut short when the raven haired woman stood up, her sword unsheathed.

Shizuru stood very still when she felt the sharp tip of the sword pressing lightly against her neck, she sighed, "Ara..." she muttered to herself, green eyes were staring right at her with hostel and violent anger. "Natsuki should be careful, this is a very sharp object. I don't want Natsuki to poke her beautiful green eyes out." she teased with a small smirk.

Natsuki growled out in frustration when she let loose a blush on her face, "Shut up!" she yelled. She then breathed out to get rid of the heat in her face, she turned her cold gaze unto those crimson eyes, "I don't know who you are or why you are doing this, but you haven't pissed me off too much. So I'll be nice with you, I'll make it quick and painless as possible." she promised, her hold tightened on the hilt of the sword. Just kill her and continue searching for Midori, and most importantly kick Kanzaki out for good.

Shizuru stared at her in slight shock, but then she couldn't hold it in, the chance to tease will not go to waste. Shizuru held her hand a her cheek, she looked away like a 'shy maiden', "Ara? I know the first time would hurt, but I trust Natsuki to be gentle with me." she forced a blush on her face for effect.

Natsuki held her free hand over her nose, "You think you're real funny, don't ya?" Nosebleed go away!

Just as Shizuru was about to come up with another tease, the sound of a phone ringing stopped her. Natsuki's eyebrows shot up, "Oh crap!" she used her free hand to go through her pockets, when she couldn't find what she was looking for she cursed out loudly, "Fuck, damn it!"

Shizuru knew exactly what the bluenette was looking for, she smiled to herself as she spoke, "Hm? Natsuki must be looking for her cell phone, am I correct?" she let out a small giggle when she heard the yakuza growl at her.

"Where is it!" She demanded, she needs that phone, what if Aly was the one calling her? 'Gah! She must be calling to see if I'm okay, I didn't call to say goodnight to her!' She mentally beat herself up.

"Fufu, if you're worried about Alyssa-"

"What did you say?" emerald eyes turned even more icy cold as she glared into the others crimson eyes.

Shizuru could feel the anger dripping off of those words, "Alyssa is fine..." she re-assured her, trying to calm the woman down. She has not laid a hand on the child, that was probably what the blunette thought. The phone never stopped ringing, she sighed as she pointed at the night stand, "It's inside the drawer." she said.

Natsuki eyed her suspiciously, not trusting to drop her guard around this angel of death. The red eyed assassin gave her a polite smile, "I will not try anything, I'm not going to attack you."

Natsuki scoffed, "Yeah right, like you weren't trying to shoot me last night." she took a slow step back, her sword still aimed at the chestnut haired woman's throat, she reached with her other free hand behind herself to open the drawer blindly, she pulled the drawer back from its handle and started to go through it. Not taking her eyes off of the other assassin, nor dropping her guard she took out the phone and flipped it open.

"Hey kiddo..." she answered sweetly, a faint smile graced her lips as she was listening to her sister on the other line.

"Ki-chan! You okay? you didn't call me last night..." she could tell that Alyssa was pouting on the phone, "Your friend said you were sleeping." she sweetly mentioned to Natsuki.

"Friend?" she raised an eyebrow at the smiling assassin, keeping her sword up, not trusting to let her guard down around the hot angel of death. 'HOT!' had she really thought that?

"Grr... Alyssa-"

"She sounded like a really nice person Ki-chan, I'm glad you have another friend who doesn't work with you or is trying to hurt you."

Natsuki sighed, 'The bitch tried to kill me last night!' she roared in her mind.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Shizuru giggled a bit at the cute frustrated expression on the others face.

"Fufu, Kawaii..." she whispered to herself silently.

After an interesting conversation with Alyssa, she put her phone away in her back pocket, promising her that she'd come back to her soon enough after she was done dealing with some business. Firstly, to deal with this "Friend" Alyssa dubbed, that was still innocently smiling at her. Natsuki's eyebrow twitched at the sight.

How can someone be all smiles when there's a very sharp object threatening to cut your throat?

Pushing that question in her mind aside, Natsuki looked at her with a stony expression. 'No more games...'

The FBI Assassin could sense that it was now a serious situation by the look on the yakuza's face. "I am sure that Natsuki-san has a lot of questions that need to be answered, am I correct?"

Natsuki scoffed at the bruenette when she suddenly started using honorifics now, "Yes, you could say that I do. And might I add that your fate will be decided by the way you answer."

"Oh?" Shizuru arched a slender eyebrow at the katana wielding assassin, "And what would be my fate, if I may ask?"

Natsuki smirked dangerously at the brunette, "Your fate... you either keep your precious life." She pressed the sharp tip of the sword a bit more firmly against the soft looking skin on the angel of death's neck, but not too hard to break skin. Shizuru felt adrenaline pump within her veins when she witnessed emerald eyes turn dark, and her heart stop when the bluenette uttered the next words she spoke. "...Or I kill you."

"Ara ara, so harsh..."

"Shut up." Natsuki growled, "The only thing I want to hear from those pretty lips of yours is answers! No teases, no smart comments. If any of those things slip out of your mouth and not a straight forward answer, it will be the last time you speak."

Shizuru's eyes flashed in anger, but kept it well hidden from the other assassin. She nodded and stayed silent and waited for the bluenette to start interrogating her.

"Alright, good... Now then, let us begin." she kept fierce eye contact with the brunette as she spoke, "Do you work for Tomoe?"

Shizuru did not expect that question, who the hell is Tomoe? No matter, she gave a mental shrug. "I do not find myself familiar with that name, so no. I do not work for this Tomoe whom you speak of." was the straight answer she gave the yakuza. Natsuki was taking in the answer, making sure if she was telling the truth. And she was, she sighed.

"Okay, so you may not know who Midori is, right?" Shizuru said no, "Kanzaki?" again, she said no.

The bluenette was very much confused now, 'If she doesn't work with Tomoe, nor with Kanzaki... then why?' "Okay, last question. Did you try to kill me last night?"

Shizuru sighed, knowing very well that her answer will set the yakuza off. And for that she was very well prepared for it, a few more seconds of heavy silence passed as the two of them stared at each other intensely.

"...Yes"

"Heh..." Natsuki smirked, her grip on the sword's hilt strong. "Nice knowing ya."

With a little thrust of the wrist, the sword will rip through her throat, and end her life quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, and again, sorry for long the wait. But I AM trying to update I wont leave any of my fics unfinished, it'll just take me some time, please bare with me T _ T From now on though, I shall try to be more faster at it. Demonic shall be the next to be updated, and then Young Lust hopefully.

Wanna give a big thanks for the one who edit this Chapter for me, you know who you are xD

Anyways, please leave a review for me will ya? They motivate me :3 Thanks for the support and for reading.


End file.
